


Tenko's Daring Self-Challenge: Come Out to Her Classmate!

by Impatiens_capensis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu doesn't know what gay is, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Character, Tenko thinks people can't tell she's gay, but since Tenko speaks in third person it could technically be first person, this was supposed to be third person limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis
Summary: Tenko comes out as a lesbian to Akamatsu. Short and sweet.





	Tenko's Daring Self-Challenge: Come Out to Her Classmate!

So, Tenko had known she liked girls for a long time. Okay, so, at first she thought it was just a normal girl thing and she'd grow out it, but then she read on the internet that things didn't actually work like that and so now she just got to be a lesbian forever. Which was really a good thing! Because Tenko didn't want anything to do with menaces, anyway.

But Tenko's sexuality had been a thing that she'd kept to herself. It wasn't the sort of thing people just talked about. And she knew it was weird. Like, it shouldn't be weird, sure, but it definitely was and she didn't want to lose all the cute, wonderful, female friends she had because it made them uncomfortable. But Tenko had decided! She trusted her classmates, mostly the girls, and believed that they would still want to be friends with her! That's why she was going to come out to them! Or at least some of them!

Well, it was also a little bit because... a musician Tenko liked was a lesbian and that musician had encouraged people to come out... Um, because people finding out they already had gay friends was supposed to make them more accepting or something? Anyway, she was a really great musician and Tenko maybe wanted to follow the lead of such a cool and beautiful celebrity. But really, she was doing it because she trusted her friends!

-

The first person Tenko talked to was Akamatsu because she was such a kind, big-hearted, lovely girl and she couldn't imagine Akamatsu reacting badly. Akamatsu was friends with pretty much everyone, even menaces like Momota who'd harassed her early on and Shinguuji who _everyone_ knew was creepy. It concerned Tenko a little how nice she was.

Tenko waited for class to get out and caught up with Akamatsu. "A-Akamatsu-san! Can we maybe talk alone for a second? There's something Tenko wants to tell you, but it's a big secret!"

Akamatsu smiled. "Sure! Uhh, do you want to look for an empty room or go back to the dorms or...? The music room is usually empty this time of day."

"Sure, le-let's go to the music room!" Tenko hurried ahead just a little bit. She kept having to stop to wait for Akamatsu to catch up, and still bounced her heels, even then.

Eventually, they got to the music room, which, sure enough, was empty.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Akamatsu asked.

Tenko twiddled her fingers, blushing. "W-w-w-well, uh, Tenko, uh, Tenko likes gi-gi-girls."

Akamatsu just looked at her, confused. "Well, yes...?"

"W-well! Tenko means, like, she absolutely adores girls, she holds girls dear in her heart."

Akamatsu furrowed her brows and tilted her head. "I'm not sure how that's a secret, Chabashira-san."

Tenko laughed uncomfortably and her face turned even redder. "Ummm, it's like. You-you know how girls like menaces and their hearts beat fast around them and they want to spend their time with a certain menace and kiss him probably sometimes? Like Tenko doesn't understand that feeling because she's only ever felt that way about girls!"

Akamatsu's mouth fell open and she blinked blankly. "Oh. Well, that, uh, doesn't everyone? Huh." Then she shook her head and smiled again. "Well okay! Thank you for entrusting me with your secret! I swear to protect it with my heart!"

Tension melted from Tenko's shoulders. "Thank you, Akamatsu-san! Tenko knew she could trust you!" Tenko may have teared up then. Just a little bit.

"Of course you can trust me! That's what friends are for, after all," Akamatsu turned away, but her gaze stayed fixed on Tenko. "And? I guess I'm like that, too? I mean, uh, I like girls. Not just girls, I mean, but. Girls, too."

Tenko hugged Akamatsu, "I knew you were the right person to talk to!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month to all my other LGBT+s out there! I'm out here trying to live my best gay life out here.
> 
> This was originally going to be a longer fic, but I hadn't worked on it since April, so I figured I'd rework it a little and post as much as could stand alone. I might continue it if people are interested, though!
> 
> Anyway, I love comments, I read and respond to every one of them! They remind me of why I write, so please comment if you enjoyed! ♥


End file.
